Truce
by doodly woodly
Summary: What if Vlad got fed up with being alone and talk with Maddie to be a family member to Danny? Jazz agreed but in this one-shot Vlad and Danny will have a short chat after the battle of a ecto-goo-made ghosts.


**Okay It's just a one-shot but can be continue if i need it to be...  
So here we go.**

* * *

"ARHHhhhhhhhh! WHY AM I SPINNING?!"

Screamed Danny Phantom as he had been blasted to the ground follow by Vlad Plasmius landed right beside him. They both look at each other and switched each other place to be fully standing up and ecto-beamed the ecto goo-made ghost that was running toward them.

"So why are we doing this again?" Asked Danny as he knocked another ecto-made ghost and kicked another to be sent to the wall and splash goo everywhere, Vlad was having trouble with large amount of ecto-made ghosts. He split himself four and make large Dark green energy ball together to be send to the army of EM ghosts that blast few good amount of them but not all.  
"Cause Daniel, I can't have this goo being able to beat me" replied Vlad as he shoot some ghost ray thought the ecto-made ghost and made a hole but it just regenerate. The ghost punched Danny off the floor, he regain his balance and ecto blast the ghost

"Huh? I am pretty sure that was not what you say when you begged me" Smirked Danny  
"Oh shut up and help me eliminate this ghost goo, beside it WILL get to your town anyway"  
Vlad use Danny as human-size baseball bat to knock the ghost that was coming near to him, "HEY OUCH! OH. AUH." Each hit Danny shout random words like "OFF MAN HOLD!" Vlad drop Danny to the ground when he was done, only to be shouted at "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"  
Vlad had some doubt about the ecto goo-made ghost as it only regenerated either being beaten to plum by them or ecto beamed but if any non-ghost material, like wall, it doesn't regenerate. "Can't you tell me why I can't stuff them in my thermos?" Vlad glared at him and said "because they're not act-" "a ghost yes I know but can't we just stuff them in some container to bring them back to the ghost zone?"  
Vlad look away and faced the ghosts "BECAUSE they will only MUITFILY in ghost zone." Danny blasted incoming ecto goo ball made by ecto goo-made ghosts and look at Vlad questionably "then why are we trying to catch them anyway?" Vlad only replied "you don't want another green goo monster you right?"  
As he tries to collect and battle at the same time, Danny just stare at him dumbly and though 'what the… doesn't he wants me?' Vlad seemly read his mind and answer his question "Of course I want you but you are Maddie's flesh and blood and I only want you not a defected you." Looking at him smiling, Creepy as Danny thought when he heard the statement. A roar have stopped everything as Danny and Vlad look at the huge ecto goo monster that is getting bigger as ecto goo came to him like magnet.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous" Danny groaned and he acted quickly to get his thermos and aim at the monster. "WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?" Shouted Vlad, Danny ignore him and blast blue light to the green goo monster and…. It went in. Shocked Vlad couldn't believe it that it work. Danny smirked and blows the tip of the thermos like a cow boy and say "told you so."

Awkward silence as the battle was ended by simplest things. This got to Danny's nervousness and kicked one of the rocks that just so happen to be there "So… why did you call me?"  
Vlad remember why he calls the young halfa before this ridiculous battle "um… it just that…I just want to say sorry." Danny blinked…. He blinked again, his mouth slowly open as his eye slowly widens to turn into a simple face of shock written all over him. For months, Vlad have just been confident fruitloop and manipulate villain that chases his mom and kill his dad to get him and the world but this he have never expected. He have never heard Vlad apologize to anyone but the rare nervousness that Vlad given out have tell him that it's his first time to be apologizing to someone. One question bugs him. What is Vlad apologizing? Danny got over his shock and glares hard to look for anything that symptomizes evil or tricks in Vlad. "Wait what are you apologizing to?" Vlad's cape seems to move on its own making Vlad look like he's going to teleport this situation out. Vlad step back as Danny lean forward, "Um… about that hehe funny story on that… haha...I uh…talk to your mom" When Danny heard 'mom', he glared even harder "if you did anything to my mom, I will…" Vlad panicked and blabber out "NO NO I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! I just talk to your mom about…. Being a godfather to you..." "Wait what?" Confused, Danny asks again but this time more direct "What do you mean…godfather?"  
Vlad relaxed himself, "I am an uncle since to your father I am his best friend from collage and to your mother I am just a man, so I talk to your mother and ask if I can be your godfather since I can't force you to join but when I am your godfather, I can actually talk rather than like fight we keep on have. Jazz already agree to this saying that maybe a decent manner will be taught from me to you or something like needing someone to look out when your parents not home" Danny mouth went wide about whatever happening to this day. "I… I need time." Danny said his answer as he was unsure about this.  
"Okay fine but truce whenever we are human or in family matter? It's only fair." Vlad was a bit sad about this but at least Danny consider thinking about rather to decline. "Okay Truce."

* * *

**I know it's short but at least this can be something better between the relationship on Vlad and Danny**


End file.
